


a girl worth fighting for

by SkyRose



Series: Janelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table [11]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, Gaston Being Gaston (Disney), Historical Inaccuracy, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Captain Fa Mulan was accompanying General Li Shang on a diplomatic meeting with a kingdom in the far west. While exploring the town square, she finds a broad man and a fair woman loudly arguing.





	a girl worth fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "You better know what you're fighting for". I thought it fit these two perfectly.
> 
> Listen, let's just ignore a millennium of history and let these wonderful gals meet, okay? #historicalinaccuracyforlesbianprincesses

Captain Fa Mulan was accompanying General Li Shang on a diplomatic meeting with a kingdom in the far west. She wasn’t apart of most of the discussions. Shang only brought her along for company on the long journey. She spent most of her time exploring the foreign kingdom. Shang only made her promise not to cause any trouble. 

“Psh, what does he now?” Mulan said to Mushu, who was tucked into one of her pockets. “I never cause trouble.”

Mushu replied with something sarcastic, but Mulan didn’t hear. Her attention was fixed on the broad man and fair woman having a loud argument in the town square. 

“I will never marry you, Gaston!” the woman exclaimed. “I thought I made myself very clear. My father would never approve of it.”

“Like I care what you’re old man says,” the man, Gaston, replied with a smirk. He grasped the woman’s left hand, as the right was clutching a book. “I know you feel the same way I do, Belle.”

“Leave me alone,” the woman, Belle said with a frustrated sigh before sat at the edge of the town square fountain. Gaston tried to talk to her more, but she opened her book and had her mind fixed on it.

Mulan’s heart jumped when the man snatched the book from the woman’s grasp and angrily threw it into the fountain. 

“Gaston!” Belle shouted in disbelief.

“Listen to me while I’m talking to you!” Gaston yelled down at the woman, whose eyes widened in fear was he hunched over her.

Mulan sprinted over to the fountain, unsheathing her sword. She pointed it at the man before speaking, “Is there a problem here, ma’am?” 

Belle’s hazel eyes locked onto Mulan. They silently pleaded for her help.

The man chuckled, turning to face Mulan. “What’s this? A woman dressed as a soldier?”

“I advise you leave this young lady alone,” Mulan began. “And not insult a Chinese Army Captain.”

Gaston’s eyes flicked between Mulan’s face and her sword. He scoffed, then spun around and walked away.

Mulan smiled victoriously as she watched the man fade into the bustling crowd of townsfolk. She then turned her attention to the young woman. She had fished her book out of the fountain and was now staring down at the ruined pages with a somber expression.

“Are you okay?” Mulan asked softly.

The brunette, clad in a white dress and blue apron, locked eyes with Mulan again. Mulan felt her heart jump again too, but for an entirely different reason. She sat down next to her on the fountain.

“Yes,” her gentle voice replied. “Thank you for your help.”

“No problem,” Mulan stuttered, feeling her face flush. “I’m sorry about your book.”

“It’s okay. I’ve memorized it by now. Say, you said your Chinese?”

Mulan nodded and introduced herself. “I’m Fa Mulan.”

“I’m Belle,” the beautiful woman responded. Her eyes brightened, no longer burdened by the loss of her precious book. “I wish I could travel as far as you have. I’ve only made it to Paris and back. Do you travel a lot?”

“No,” Mulan admitted. “I haven’t been an army captain for very long.”

“You must be a very brave fighter,” Belle inquired, looking down at Mulan’s sword. “Not many people in this town are willing to stand up to someone like Gaston.”

“It’s all about knowing what’s worth fighting for,” Mulan stated.

Belle smiled, ducking her head to try to hide her blush. Mulan still caught it. “Thanks again. I’d better be heading home.”

“I can—” Mulan paused, clearing her throat. “Would you like me to escort you? In case that  _ Gaston _ shows up again?”

“Why yes, I would like that!” Belle exclaimed, standing up from the fountain’s edge. “I’ll give you the grand tour of the French countryside.”

They walked side by side. Belle filled the silence with questions about Mulan’s adventures. She answered them, each time surprised by Belle’s honest awe at her simplest tales.

Belle also shared snippets of her favorite novels. Mulan tried to listen to her intelligent words, however, she often found herself lost in admiration. She thought the countryside was nice, but Belle was more beautiful than any rolling hills.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [my tumblr.](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) Always up for a chat!


End file.
